


Jealous? ()No. (X) Yes.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Happy Birthday Yuleanna!, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Seokmin is mentioned a few times but never actually says anything, They get better, and Mingyu pining, but it’s most just soft times, it’s fine, they have like the smallest of fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No, Mingyu wasn’t jealous.(Yes, he’s aware he’s lying to himself)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Jealous? ()No. (X) Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evadings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadings/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YULEANNA!!!
> 
> I’ll admit this isn’t my best work but I wanted to write you something for being a great friend to me and also I did ask you for a prompt at like midnight so uhhh, my fault entirely. Either way I hope you enjoy it and have a fantastic, amazing, beautiful birthday!!

No, Mingyu wasn’t jealous.

(Yes, he’s fully aware he’s lying to himself)

Mingyu released an annoyed huff as he watched Joshua laugh at something Seokmin said to him across their classroom. Even though the classroom was noisy with the other students talking, he could still make out the distinct sound of Joshua’s gentle laugh, which only made his expression sour more. 

No. Mingyu wasn’t jealous.

Why would he be? He got to hold the title of best friend for years, and no one has come close to threatening his permanent place in the older’s heart. Mingyu knew every little thing about Joshua, from his favorite color, to the type of foods he would instantly go for whenever he was stressed, to the little habit he had of fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirts whenever he was nervous. The very habit he was doing right now as Seokmin continued to charm Joshua, his laughter finding its way directly into Mingyu’s brain. The very laughter that he had believed was reserved for him in all of their years of being friends.

No. Mingyu wasn’t jealous.

Because he knew that no matter how much Joshua liked Seokmin, his nerves and bad habit of bottling his emotions wouldn’t let him confess his feelings. No matter how much they talked, laughed, and spent time together, the truth of his feelings would never be revealed to those who they were directed toward. How the feelings would bottle up and just simmer, Joshua just smiling through it and blushing at every sweet thing the other would say to him, he would keep his feelings to himself. 

And god did Mingyu hate the irony in that situation.

Mingyu couldn’t tell you when he started developing more than just platonic feelings for Joshua, because it just seemed so natural to happen. From the moment his mother forced him to go next door to meet their new neighbors, he knew that Joshua was someone he was going to hold onto like his life had depended on it. To when they had started growing up, telling each other their deepest secrets, their fears, their dreams, their goals, Mingyu knew that Joshua was someone he was going to protect no matter what. And when Joshua came out to him during Mingyu’s freshman year of highschool, and he held the elder as he cried about how confused the world was, Mingyu knew that his heart belonged solely to Joshua, and there wasn’t a chance he was going to give it away to anyone else. Mingyu always had Joshua, just like Joshua always had Mingyu, and nothing was going to change that.

“I think I’m going to tell him.” Joshua muttered quietly as the duo walked home, the same they had done every day for the countless years they have been neighbors. Mingyu simply raised an eyebrow, curious about what the older was talking about.

“Tell who what?”

“Seokmin.” Mingyu paused slightly, feet coming to a stop as the words processed to him.  _ What?  _ Joshua stopped walking when he realized Mingyu had stopped, turning around to look at the younger, concern and confusion in his expression. “Gyu? You okay?”

“What?” Mingyu ended up asking, realizing his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth. 

“What? I think he might actually like me back, so I thought maybe it would be the right time to tell him how I feel.”

“But you never tell your crushes how you feel. That just isn’t you.” Joshua’s expression shifted to one that Mingyu couldn’t read. Which honestly scared the younger a little, being he should be able to read the other like an open book.

“I’m not a kid anymore Gyu… besides, I think I’ve matured beyond the point of hiding crushes…” Joshua’s tone was slightly defensive, making the younger flinch, realizing that he was the cause for that tone. “Why don’t you want me to tell Seokmin how I feel?” Mingyu flinched again, not expecting Joshua to be so blunt about it, but he knew better. As much as Joshua hid his feelings, he wasn’t afraid to be blunt and honest with those he trusted. 

“I…”  _ I don’t want you to be with him. I don’t want to lose you to him. I like you.  _ “I just don’t want you to get hurt Shua. You’re track record with relationships haven’t been the best and-“

“My track record?” There was a small bite to Joshua’s tone, making Mingyu realize his mistake in wording. “Mingyu what the hell are you talking about? Yeah Me and Minkyeung broke up, but I think the fact that I’m gay was pretty self explanatory to that one.” Joshua stepped close to Mingyu, expressing a mixture of hurt, confusion, and defense, which made Mingyu want to shrink in on himself and hide. 

“Shua I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Then what did you mean? Because it sounds like you don’t trust me and I shouldn’t tell Seokmin how I feel about him,” Mingyu’s eyes were locked solely on Joshua’s desperately trying hard to find an answer that wouldn’t reveal his true emotions to the other.  _ Ironic. _ Mingyu thought to himself as he held his breath, desperately thinking for something to say. After a few moments, Joshua released a sigh, breaking their gaze and turning away from Mingyu. “Whatever. Sorry I brought it up.” Joshua muttered under his breath before continuing his walk home. Mingyu remained frozen, brain finally catching up to what happened. 

“Shua wait,”

“Just forget about it Gyu, pretend I didn’t say anything…” Mingyu felt a part of his heart break as he heard the elder’s tone as he continued to walk away, not even pausing to look back.

And god, did. Mingyu feel like an asshole. 

—-

  
  


Mingyu laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while, brain still reeling from his fight, because that’s exactly what it was, a fight, with Joshua. His stomach flipped in discomfort as the events replayed in his head. He knew it was his fault, that he hurt Joshua and all because he was too scared to do what Joshua was considering. After a few moments, Mingyu forced himself out of bed and toward his desk, grabbing the flashlight he kept on it at all times before making his way over to his window.

Shortly after him and Joshua became friends, they realized that their bedrooms were facing one another,which means they could still see each other and talk to each other even after they had to go home. And while they still got older and still had cellphones, the tradition of communicating via their windows remained, even when it was impractical. Exhaling softly, Mingyu clicked the light to life and pointed it into the older’s room, before slowly blinking the light on and off. He knew Joshua was a light sleeper, so if he kept up with it long enough, the elder was bound to appear in his window. 

A few minutes past before Mingyu saw something shift in the darkness of the other room and begin moving toward the window. Suddenly Joshua’s silhouette became visible and was starting to reach for something, probably his own flashlight. Quickly, Mingyu grabbed the notebook he kept by his window and a marker and scribbled a message onto it before pressing it to the glass, just in time to see Joshua’s flashlight shining in his general direction.

‘ _ Can we talk?’  _ Mingyu held his breath as he watched Joshua through the window, seeing the other release what he could only assume was a sigh before writing his own message and pressing it to the window.

‘ _ If it’s about Seokmin, then I really rather not,’  _ Mingyu saw that coming but shook his head.

_ ‘I’m sorry. I was jealous and it was stupid how I reacted.’  _ Mingyu pressed his message against the glass, not fully processing exactly what he wrote down before he saw Joshua’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, clearly rereading his note again as if he misunderstood it before shifting his attending down to right a response.

‘ _ Jealous?’  _ Mingyu’s eyes widened before glancing back at his own paper, realizing that yes, he did just write out the fact that he was jealous, despite how much he was telling himself all day that he was jealous. His attention snapped back to Joshua, who was still holding the note up, confusion ever present on his face. There were two ways Mingyu could go about this, but apparently his slip of the brain was the universe clearly telling him what way he should handle this. After signing in defeat, he scribbled one last message onto the notebook, holding it up.

‘ _ Can you/I come over?’  _ He held his breath, waiting as Joshua read and scribbled something down. 

‘ _ Let me grab a hoodie, I’ll be over in 5.’  _ Mingyu gave a nod before he watched as Joshua turned off his flashlight and vanished into the darkness of his room, Mingyu doing the same before returning the device to his desk and heading down the stairs to wait for his best friend. The nerves that were keeping him awake earlier were now on high alert, a weird mixture of regret and anticipation mixing deep within his stomach before the ever so gentle knock on the door snapped his mind into position. Slowly, Mingyu pulled the door open, to reveal a soft looking Joshua, sweatpants hanging a little loose around his hips and torso swimming in a hoodie clearly too big for him.

“Is that my hoodie?” Mingyu found himself asking first, making the older of the two chuckle before slipping into the silent Kim household. He closed the door before following Joshua upstairs to his room, glad the other already knew where to go. They made it to his room silently before the door closed and Mingyu clicked on one of his bedside lamps, draping the room in a warm light.

“What do you mean jealous?” Joshua asked right away, confusion still present in his expression as he watched Mingyu take a seat on his bed. The younger bit his bottom lip, turning his attention away from Joshua.

“You didn’t answer my question…” Mingyu muttered softly, clearly trying to deflect the topic at hand to something else.

“And you haven’t answered mine? Which technically I asked first, so I think that answer comes first.” Mingyu shifted slightly, keeping his eyes off Joshua as he sat himself down next to Mingyu, leaning forward slightly to look at the younger’s face. “What did you mean jealous?”

There was a pause, quite a long one at that, where neither spoke, Joshua waiting for his answer and Mingyu desperately trying to find one. After a few minutes passed, something akin to defeat crossed Joshua’s face as he shifted again, moving to stand up before Mingyu reached his hand out and wrapped it around the others wrist. 

“Wait… please…” Joshua’s eyes moved from the hand wrapped around his wrist to Mingyu’s face before settling back down on the bed. Releasing a shaky exhale, Mingyu muttered something, barely a whisper, under his breath, making Joshua’s confused expression return.

“Gyu, you gotta be a little louder…”

“I’m jealous of Seokmin.” Mingyu admitted, finally taking a moment to truly look up at Joshua, only to see him more confused than earlier.

“What?”

“I’m jealous that he’s been having your attention lately. I’m jealous that your heart speeds up when you’re around him and you blush so easily when he compliments you. I’m jealous that he can make you flustered and can flirt so shamelessly with you. I’m so, so, so jealous over the fact that you like him in a way that I like you and I’m just jealous over the fact that he can have you and-“ Mingyu began ranting, his grip on Joshua’s wrist tightening the more he spilled the contents of his heart, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He cut himself off with a sharp intake, refilling his lungs with air before turning to fully face Joshua, connecting his tear lined ones with Joshua’s pure shocked ones. “And I’m sorry that I’m so stupidly in love with you that I can’t let you go.” 

The room would have been silent if it was for Mingyu’s staggered breathing, his eyes fully locked on Joshua’s as the older just stared back, expression full of nothing but shock, clearly still processing what he had just been told.

“Please… please don’t think of me any differently Shua…. please don’t leave me because of this…” Mingyu began panicking, words rambling as he looked away from Joshua, eyes slamming closed, not wanting to see his best friend's reaction.

“Mingyu…” 

“Please don’t make this change how we are… I couldn’t live with myself if I ruined our relationship because of this…”

“Mingyu”

“Please don’t hate-“ Mingyu was cut off by something soft being gently pushed against his lips. It took him a moment to realize that it was another set of lips, before feeling himself relax as they pulled away. Carefully, the younger boy opened his eyes to have them find the soft gaze of Joshua’s, whose face was barely an inch away from his. It was only then did Mingyu connect the dots and “Oh…”

A small laugh came from Joshua as he smiled at Mingyu, face still relatively close to Mingyu’s, eyes never leaving his.

“B-but Seokmin…” Mingyu whispered softly, still trying to figure out exactly what was happening.

“I didn’t think you liked me this way… so I decided not to push anything on you and just, I don’t know, move on…” Mingyu’s eyes widened at Joshua’s soft confession, now fully realized of the situation and picking up on the implications of the older’s words.

“You like me too?” Mingyu whispered, almost disbelieving, which made Joshua chuckle again before nodding, which only made a large smile spread across Mingyu’s face before closing the small distance between them again and connecting their lips into a proper kiss. It was gentle, slow, and all around perfect, everything Mingyu had imagined it would be, which only made his heart flutter more.

The two separated again, both smiling at one another, and Mingyu saw something new in Joshua’s eyes, or something he hadn’t been able to label before. Love. Carefully, the younger brushed his hand against Joshua’s cheek, other hand resting gently on his arm, just in a gentle hold. That’s when a thought returned to his mind.

“Seriously, are you wearing my hoodie?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bug me on Twitter: @burnpIedis


End file.
